


You, Him and Me

by remembermyfic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remembermyfic/pseuds/remembermyfic
Summary: It starts as an accident, at least on Darnell’s part. He’s not even there when it starts, which lends more to the story of an accident than anything that had been premeditated. It’s purposeful when they’re sprawled across the couch and Leon says, “Nursey watches you.”“Watches me how?” Connor asks, twisting to face him.Leon considers her for a few moments before reaching out. She goes easily, sliding over his lap. “Like he wants to see you naked.”





	You, Him and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eberbae (dustyjournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyjournal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you give me what i need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914879) by [eberbae (dustyjournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyjournal/pseuds/eberbae). 



> If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, turn around now. Thanks. 
> 
> Happy (4 hr earl) birthday to one miss Lor. You're going to tell me I didn't need to do this, but that's a dirty rotten lie :) 
> 
> It's technically part of the lingerie'verse. We'll work on linking that together.

It starts as an accident, at least on Darnell’s part. He’s not even there when it starts, which lends more to the story of an accident than anything that had been premeditated. It’s purposeful when they’re sprawled across the couch and Leon says, “Nursey watches you.”

“Watches me how?” Connor asks, twisting to face him.

Leon considers her for a few moments before reaching out. She goes easily, sliding over his lap. “Like he wants to see you naked.”

“Oh,” Connor replies eventually. It’s a strange maelstrom of emotions that goes through her: pride and self-confidence, a twist that’s natural when considering her teammates in the locker room. Not that she has that many stones to throw considering how often she watches Leon in the locker room. And outside the locker room.

Leon helps her along when he says, “It’s always when you’re down to your sports bra and panties.” His smile goes sly and his fingers slip beneath the waistband of her leggings. She shivers as he traces the edge of her panties and discovers exactly what kind of underwear she’d slid into after practice. Surprise flickers through his gaze. “Connor.”

It makes her tremble. Lace is not her usual underwear choice, but she’s been branching out, thrilling every time he finds a surprise beneath her clothes and what it does to him. Then what he does to her. It’s maybe a little underhanded, choosing lingerie over Under Armour, but it entices him to yank her pullover over her head to get his hands on the matching bralette beneath.

“You sneak,” he growls, affection and awe all wound up in his tone. His fingers slide along the edges of blue lace, light along her skin. The tease makes her shiver, focused on the touch. He jars her back to the moment when he says, “Think Nursey would like this, too?”

The sound she makes in response is involuntary, compounded by the way Leon brushes a thumb over her nipple. He watches her, her every reaction, and smirks. His hands slip down her body to her hips and he adjusts his grip until he can press his hips up into hers. She feels where he’s getting hard, uses the leverage of her thighs to press back.

“I think he would,” he says, and ducks down to press his mouth to her sternum. Connor lets herself tremble again so he can feel it, so he can see it.

“Should we ask?” he murmurs into the top curve of her breast, bites because he can. Connor brings her hands to cradle his head and threads her fingers through the strands. Leon reapplies his mouth to her chest, sucks and bites because it’s one of the places he can leave a hickey that isn’t regularly visible.

He pulls back when he’s satisfied with the mark and hums happily, eyes coming up to hers. “Let’s ask.”

Connor tries to settle her breathing and steady her heart. “What?”

He reaches for his phone and flicks open the camera, then shifts her a little. She makes a noise when she hears the shutter go, but when Leon turns the phone so she can see, Connor finds herself biting her lip. It’s a tasteful photo, or as tasteful as one can be of a hickey and the curve of her breast, but it’s still a photo that is outside of her comfort zone.

“Oh.”

Leon flicks the phone around, taps a few times and gives the phone back. “Ask him.”

“Leon-“ she starts and stops again. There’s nothing identifiable and she can’t say there isn’t a thrill in the idea of Darnell seeing it. She swallows. “You’re really okay with this?”

His hands trail over her flanks. “Watching someone else fuck you?”

And okay, yeah, when he puts it like that there’s an appeal to it. Darnell is built like a tank, like Leon but taller and with a ruthless streak she likes on the ice. It’s not an unattractive idea.

“It’s Nursey,” Leon murmurs, and Connor looks up. He’s taking the proposal and her reservations seriously. He always does. She has all the opportunity to say no and it’ll be no harm, no foul.

Or.

Connor hits send.

Leon groans and takes her mouth, tilts her hips so they rub together in all the right places. Connor gasps into his mouth, hands gripping his shoulders. She trembles when he presses against her, when he slides his hands around to cup her ass.

She jumps when his phone chimes.

It feels like forever as he reaches for the device.

_ WTF _

Connor watches Leon’s face stretch into something beautifully smug.  _ She says hi. _

“But he doesn’t-“ Connor starts, only to see Leon’s face go a little bit pink. “Leon?”

He kisses her first, slowly, thoroughly. “We’ve talked about you. How beautiful you are.”

Connor’s breath catches.

“He was drunk,” Leon confesses. “I wasn’t sure he’d remember.”

The phone chimes again and if Connor had any thought that Darnell had forgotten the conversation, it’s abolished with his simple response:  _ You’re right. Looks better without the shirt _ .

Connor sucks in a breath as Leon chuckles, leans in to ghost his mouth up her neck. “The night you showed me the red set,” he says. “Your shirt slipped off your shoulder, remember? Because you let it.”

She had, because she’d been high off a win and in the mood to show off a little in the dark of the club the team had chosen. She’d known Leon was watching, had been able to feel his eyes on her as she let Nuge lure her out to the dance floor. It hadn’t been much longer before Leon had dragged her out and back to the hotel.

He slips his finger along her bralette now. “It’s thinner than this,” he says. “The red one. He was watching you put on a show for me.”

Connor whimpers.

“I saw him,” he murmurs, voice low, the same tone he uses when she’s close to the edge, just before he says  _ come for me, sweetheart _ . “He saw me, watching him watching you.” He ducks in, sucks her nipple into his mouth. She arches into it, helpless. “So, I told him it’s so much better when your shirt’s on the floor.” He snaps the waistband of her leggings. “Pants too.”

She goes when he nudges her back, yanks her leggings down to reveal the boyshorts beneath, entirely made of matching lace. It’s Leon’s turn to inhale sharply and reach for his phone. He leans forward, drags his hand up her thigh. It stops at the edge of her shorts, and he dips one finger beneath the delicate fabric. “How about this?”

Connor looks down and shivers. She has to swallow before she can say breathlessly, “Yes.”

Leon mirrors her heavy swallow and a moment later, there’s the sound of the camera again. “Fuck, Connor.”

He doesn’t ask her when he hits send this time. Then he’s tossing the phone aside and standing so fast she stumbles back a few steps. He whips his shirt over his head and advances on her. “Bedroom.”

He doesn’t drag her, per se, but it’s a close thing. She stumbles a little, right into him.

“It really turns you on,” she says, as he tugs her into the bedroom and shoves her up against the wall. He kicks her feet apart and doesn’t tease, just slips his hand under her panties and circles her clit just right. Her thighs shake and her breath backs up in her lungs. Her back arches as she uses her hips. He follows her, slips his fingers through her wetness, gets them slippery.

“I could see you shake when he stretches you open around his fingers.” He slides one of his own inside her. “Think his finger would be as thick, Connor? Open you up like this?”

She moans, hips twisting on his fingers. Leon’s thick in his own right, finger the perfect width to start opening her up for his cock. He’s spent hours on it before, uncaring as to how many times she comes, fixated on how she responds to every move of his fingers. She can only moan at the picture he draws for her, Darnell, who has two inches on her, towering above her, finger up inside. Her eyes flutter closed.

“You can see it can’t you,” he says. “Fuck, Connor.” He sounds wrecked and slides another finger inside her. At the same time, he brings his free hand to her mouth, runs his thumb over her bottom lip. Connor instinctively sucks it into her mouth and Leon groans. His fingers speed up, crook just right because he knows her so well.

“This too,” he murmurs. “Your mouth, Connor.”

She sucks because she can, because it makes him moan and swear.

“I’m going to make you come,” he says. “Then I’m going to have your mouth.” He pulls his thumb from between her lips with an audible pop and presses her harder to the wall. He pins her pelvis with his hand and works her quickly, up, up, up. The orgasm explodes through her leaves her shaking long before she’s even caught her breath.

He watches her come down from it, hands restless but gentle along her sides. Connor leans up to kiss him when she’s caught her breath a little. He gives beneath her mouth, wraps her up in steel arms as he strokes her skin desperately.

“On the bed,” she finally says breathlessly, shoving him back. “Sweats off.”

He shoves them down in one move and Connor follows him, pushes him to the bed and drops to her knees. “Like this?” she asks, and takes him in her hand.

He cups the back of her neck, gently because Connor prefers control here. “Yeah.”

She isn’t shy about sucking him down. She gets shameless after she comes, more so than when Leon can goad her into it. It makes her a little sloppy, a little less precise and it gets Leon there faster, the knowledge that she’s so far out of her head that she’s not thinking about perfectionism.

“Jesus, Connor.” He slides into German after that and Connor waits until his fingers start clenching at the back of her neck. She pulls off, despite the sound he releases.

“I want you in me,” she says when he finally looks down at her. He swears again and reaches for the edges of her bralette, rips it over her head.

“Panties off,” he pants. “On the bed.”

She does as he asks, leaves them in a pile at the end of the bed. She climbs onto the mattress just as he returns to her, condom on. He slides his hand over her ass.

“Like this?” she asks, and drops her head. He strokes the back of her thighs and she looks back at him over her shoulder. His eyes are smoldering.

“You’d be in perfect position to blow Nursey.”

Connor gasps, and drops to her elbows because she knows what it looks like, the visual it puts in his head. He spreads her open and slides in easily. Connor sighs as he fills her, until his hips are pressed to her ass. He puts a hand on her lower back, steady.

“We could do it just like this,” he says, sliding out with a patience she doesn’t feel. “I’ll fuck you nice and slow and you can blow Nursey.”

Connor shivers, shifts her weight to one elbow to reach down and stroke herself. She moves with him, trembles as he fucks her, as he talks about how she’ll look, if she’ll be able to focus on Darnell with him filling her up, if maybe he’d slow down and stop if she got too focused on her own pleasure. She whines and Leon pushes in to the hilt, holds there.

The next thing Connor realizes she’s been yanked up and back, thighs spreading wider over his. He wraps one arm around her lower stomach, steadying, while the other wraps around her upper body to cup a breast, tweak a nipple. The angle makes him feel bigger, deeper, and she leans her head back on his shoulder.

“Come on, Connor,” he murmurs into her ear. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

It takes a few more thrusts, a few more circles of her clit before she does come, shaking and trembling through it. Leon keeps fucking up into her as she comes until he follows her over that edge. He collapses them both forward, rolls so he’s not suffocating her, and slides out in the process. He curls around her, kisses the back of her neck. Connor throws back an arm until he wraps himself around her, tugging her back into the cradle of his hips.

“We’re good at that,” she says, sighing, letting herself languish in the afterglow a bit. It won’t be long until she has to get up, get clean, so she’ll take the few minutes.

Sure enough, not much later Leon’s ushering her up and into the ensuite. He’s sweet about it, soaping up her loofa and running it gently over her skin. Connor kisses him when he’s done, presses against him. He’s smirking when she pulls away.

“Think the shower could fit one more?”

Connor smacks him as he laughs, but it nurtures the seed already planted. What if there was one more in the shower?

It’s on her mind as she wanders back to the living room, wrapped in her towel and sees his shirt on the couch. She throws it on and catches sight of his phone, lying innocently on the cushion. Darnell has texted back and Connor deftly types in Leon’s password.

_ Fuck D. Can’t believe she let you send those. _

Connor trembles with it again and in the same fit of courage that started everything, she writes back:  _ Next time, we’ll let you see it in person.  _ Then, after a moment.  _ She’s in _ .

_ Seriously? _

Connor bites her lip.  _ Seriously. We’ll talk _ .

“Connor?”

She looks up at Leon, bites her lip and waves his phone. “Let’s do it.”

His face transforms as he stalks toward her. “Really?”

She doesn’t squeak when he immediately tucks his hand under his shirt to knead her ass. “Yeah.”

“Jesus.”

She laughs, though it gets choked up when his hand slides between her thighs again. “We just got out of the shower.”

“We’ll have another one,” he says, and drags her to the floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when part 2 is going to be ready to go LEAVE ME ALONE. 
> 
> (I'll do my best by the end of summer)


End file.
